


Red Light

by Dawnagain



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Tifa and Aerith, Tifa/Aerith - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brothels, Comfort Sex, F/F, Femslash, Lust at First Sight, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnagain/pseuds/Dawnagain
Summary: Aerith visits a popular brothel in Midgar. Femslash. AUOneshot.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	Red Light

Tifa sipped her tea slowly. She hummed quietly to herself as the steam filled her nostrils, warming her face. She is standing in front of a large window, watching the citizens of Midgar as they come and go engaged in various tasks. She rested a hand against the window seal, narrowing her eye’s as she spotted her last client. He kept looking over his shoulder, his collar high, avoiding all eye contact. When he disappeared around an alley, she chuckled shaking her head. Moments like this happen often. Even men who come to see her regularly would put on airs. Claiming they don’t have to pay for sex, that they are just here for the experience. She rolled her eyes before walking over to a long chair.

She laid out feeling exhausted. Just a few more months and she would have enough saved to get her own place. She just needed to tolerate this for a little longer. Her eye lids grow heavy, she can feel herself slowly drifting off to sleep. A red light filled the room and Tifa groaned annoyed. She shot upright, looking towards an intercom on the wall. “Barret, what the hell? I’ve already done my five for the day.”

A deep throaty chuckle buzzed throughout the room, only increasing her annoyance.“ I know this is last minute, but this woman just dropped crazy cash. She wants you for the whole night.”

“Woman?” Tifa’s brow's knit together. It isn’t uncommon for women to visit their brothel, but from experience, she would need to keep her guard up. The majority of them always had some kind of hidden agenda. They either wanted information on her clients, or to ‘save’ her. Barrett’s voice filled her ears again.

“Make her feel like a queen for me.”

The room’s normal hue returned. She let out a long sigh before stretching her limbs. It doesn't matter to her if they are male or female, she will still treat them like one of her regulars. Tifa moved around the room tidying up and lighting candles. Some of Barret’s cleaning crew walked in and greeted her. They sanitized the furniture, changed the sheets, and grabbed the laundry. Tifa waved over one of them that she talked to frequently. “Hey Chewy, did you get a look at my next client?”

Chewy smiled, her messy blonde braids falling into her face. “Little miss sunshine? I wouldn’t be surprised if she starts reading you the Bible.”

Tifa hummed quietly to herself, her interest in this mystery woman increasing. If she is here to cause trouble, there are various panic buttons hidden around the room. She is also confident in her ability to defend herself, hopefully such actions won’t be necessary. Tifa lifted a bottle of perfume, misting her skin. “Give me five minutes.” Chewy winked at her before walking out with the other workers.

After reapplying her make up, Tifa sat down in the middle of the large bed in the room. She turned her palms upward in her lap. She closed her eyes, focusing on the rise and fall of her chest. She can feel every muscle relax within her. Inhale, exhale. She opened her eye's and crossed her legs at an angle. With a faint shrug, the clothing around one of her shoulders slid down. She leaned back on one hand, waiting patiently.

Her eye’s shot towards the sound of the door creaking open. When the woman walked in, Tifa tried her best to keep her expression neutral. Chewy wasn’t kidding. For a second she wondered if this woman is lost. She’s wearing a feminine pink dress and a short red jacket. She blushed looking down, when Tifa tilted her head confused at the basket of flowers hanging from her arm. She hurriedly set it on a table, then proceeded to just gawk at her. Tifa examined her closely; too nervous to be an informant, eye’s lingering on her body, averting gaze, complete novice. She smiled leaning forward. “Did they go over my rules?”

The other woman perked up nodding. She lifted her hands, counting on her fingers. “No kissing, anal, or bondage.”

Tifa couldn’t help chuckling. _“Is this girl for real?”_ Whatever suspicions she had melted away. She moved from the bed elegantly, bowing low enough to present her cleavage to her. “How may I fulfill your needs mistress.”

The other woman swallowed roughly, clearing her throat. “P - Please don’t call me that. Aerith is fine.”

Tifa nodded. She walked over, looking deeply into her green eye’s. A strange feeling came over her, one of remorse. Why would such an innocent girl be here of all places? She pushed such silly thoughts away. She knew nothing of this woman. She very well could be a viper. At the end of the day, this is just another job. She shook her head, feeling momentarily embarrassed for breaking character.

It shocks her, when Aerith grabs her hand concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, forgive me. It’s been a long day.” Tifa turned over her hand, drawing small circle's over her digits. “Is this your first time, doing something like this?”

Aerith opened her mouth wide, then slowly closed it avoiding her gaze. “It’s that obvious...” 

It isn't unusual for people to be embarrassed in this position, but Tifa can tell something is off about her. She was tempted to ask if this is really what she wants. Instead, she brought her hand to her lips, kissing her knuckles. Perhaps, this is exactly what she needs. She locked eye's with her. “Don't worry, you're in good hands. Just try to relax, and let me take care of you...” She trailed wet kisses down her finger tips, before taking one finger into her mouth. She sucked gently. Aerith bit her lip watching with half lidded eye's, her knees buckling.

With a slick pop, she removed her finger from her mouth. “Shall we start with a massage, or do you want me to bathe you?”

“Yes.”

She chuckles as Aerith blushes covering her face. “A - A bath is fine, I mean.”

Tifa interlocks their fingers, and guides Aerith into the guest bathroom. She leaves her side momentarily to dim the lights and run the water. Once she is satisfied with the temperature, she steps in front of Aerith, and begins to unravel the binds to her black kimono. The fabric slowly slides down and pools around her feet. To her displeasure, It isn’t a lusty gaze that meets her own, but one of panic. Aerith chews her lip, her head and eyes fixated on the floor. Tifa realizes she must proceed with caution. She takes her hand into her own, running her thumb over her knuckles. “Do you want me to stop?”

Aerith shakes her head, but she is still unable to look at her. With great care, she helps her out of her clothes. Her finger's lingering on her skin as more of it is exposed to her. Tifa watches her tremble when her pink dress falls to the floor. She tries to cover herself, but Tifa doesn’t allow it. She grabs her arms, wrapping them around her waist. A sharp breath escapes Aerith as their breasts press together. The hug is a bit awkward at first, but Aerith eventually relaxes. She holds onto her tightly, her nose nuzzling into her neck.

A strange feeling settles into Tifa’s stomach. She couldn’t recall the last time she held onto anyone like this. It’s pleasant. Too pleasant. She pulls away, leading her by hand into the shower. Aerith faced away from her, letting the water rain down over her head. Tifa took this time to fill her hands with soap, working up a good lather. Starting with her shoulders, she began to massage down her back, her hands moving in circular motions. This earned her a few quiet moans, and she leaned back into her.

Tifa took in her body mildly impressed. Although she is slender, she is nicely toned in all the right places. She moved further down, her fingers trailing over her rear. Gently, she turned her around, rinsing off the soap before doing the same with her front. This continued for some time, with her teasing her body. Aerith grabbed her hands, exhaling roughly. “P - Please, I want...”

She trailed off, her face scrunching up unsure. Tifa smiled in understanding. She turned off the water, and led her back into the main room. Aerith laid back, instinctively spreading herself. Tifa looked down at her, unsure of why she felt so aroused all of a sudden. She had enjoyed the company of women before, but it was nothing like this. She hovered over her, a single hand slowly creeping down her stomach. Aerith closed her eye’s, quietly moaning when she felt her fingers slide through her folds.

Tifa moved her hand in slow circular motions, her breasts swinging back and fourth as she increased her speed. Aerith rocked her hips against her hand, and they built up a rhythm together. She opened her eye's, and they stayed glued to her chest. She reached up, kneading one breast and then the other. “Oh my...“ She couldn’t finish her words as pleasure roughly shot through her body. Aerith grunted quietly, her hips bucking upwards against her hand.

Tifa kisses her neck, letting her continue to ride out her high. When she felt her breathing return to normal, she switched their position, pulling her on top of her and into her bosom. Aerith released a long sigh, her body trembling. Tifa reached over and draped some cover over them. Her heart skipped, when she felt cool lips kiss between the peaks of her chest. “Thank you.” Tifa is at a loss for words. She holds her tight, petting her hair until she dozes off. 

* * *

The light shines in through a giant window waking Tifa from her sleep. She lifted a hand annoyed, and very aware of the heavy head on her chest. Shifting over, she shook her. “Hey, your time is up.”

Aerith groaned, lifting her head groggily. She let out a tiny yawn before smiling at her broadly. “Good morning.”

The same feeling Tifa felt last night returned. She slid away from her and sat at her vanity, fixing her hair. She avoided looking at her, an awkward silence settled in the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Aerith grabbing her belongings and beginning to dress herself. She felt a mixture of relief and disappointment. She pushed those feelings far away and looked over to the clock. Her next client will be here in 3 hours, so there’s time to freshen up.

“Excuse me.”

Tifa hesitates before meeting her emerald eye’s. She's fully clothed now, her basket hanging over her arm. She tilts her head slightly. “May I see you again?” Tifa couldn't help smiling. She crosses her legs, leaning back. “I’m usually always booked up, but you can always check my schedule downstairs.”

Aerith nodded. She kept standing there watching her. Her mouth opened a few times as if she wanted to say something, but there was only silence. Eventually she turned to leave.

Tifa’s eye’s lingered on her back. She called out to her as she opened the door. “Hey! Don't fall in love.”

Aerith paused. She looked over her shoulder with a smirk. “Same to you.”

Tifa gawked at the door for a long time after she is gone. She turned towards her reflection in the mirror, a small smile spread out over her features. “What a strange girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
